Slayer
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: What are you? Well, if you can't answer that, it might be hard to find your place in this world and in this life. Slayer isn't something you can tell, that would give the wrong ideas. Human? Maybe I was one perhaps. Am I insane? Oh, yeah. You'll notice what I mean with that. But am I evil? Far from it. My name is Silas Layer and this is a story from a few turbulent months.
1. Slayer

Something new I wanted to do. If some readers know me, I'm using enhanced humans more than once. I don't know if I should do that with Jonas Kerevechko, but I'm not really interested in changing. So I decided to do this as distraction.

Before I begin. I'll explain what I'm going to do this time. This is the story of a Slayer. A slayer doesn't belong to any of the races. Not human, not God, not Devil, not Angel, not Fallen Angel, not youkai.

This is a more test thing before I'll use genetic enhancements on Jonas so I can work with a bit better. If some of you guys are wondering where the fuck I'm talking about. This is my second fic on DxD. The first one goes about a human gun slinging badass like someone called him and that guy is human 100%.

I wanted to let him stay normal or as close you could get but some asked me to do enhancements on him making him smarter, tougher and faster than most humans. I have done something like that before but not on DxD so this time I want to use a character for me to get a bit in it and how I could work on Jonas.

It's a stupid reason but hey. It gives me a story and idea. This is the story about the Silas Layer. This is also something new I wanted to try. I wanted to make a character in first person view and I wanted to make him different from my other OC's.

Silas is something I never tried, but this will help with my mood.

If you're wondering why I made this first person, well, I just find it really thrilling to go in my head and get the darkest things out. Hey, that's the guy I am.

* * *

Openings song. Bloodbound. Nosferatu.

I was walking through the road. It was a pleasant evening. The beetles were creaking and it was a decent temperature.

I think the town is called Kuoh or something like that. Why I am walking here, well, it's just that I never visited a town occupied by Devils. I just want to see how they run this place. Pulling schemes and controlling normal people.

Like I give a fuck. I just want to be here and go to the next town tomorrow. I look up. I have been living like this for ten years. After the shit went sky high, I was free. I just had no idea. So I travelled. From the next to the other.

I know how the world works. Down, here and up. I just don't want to take part in it. My freedom is the most important I have in my life. I just love living my life for myself.

No worries, no cares, nothing to answer to. An odd job here and there and I can live. Suddenly, I smell.

Energy. But not Devils.

I don't want to brag but my senses are sharper than anything else. I can hear, see and smell from miles away. My mind analyses it and gives me information. Like some kind of computer. I love it. It's who I am.

This is dark. But not like Devils.

It could only be one thing.

Fallen Angels.

The ones fallen from Grace to wander the Earth. The one who this whole piece of shit up is a fucking lunatic. Oh, right. That's supposed to be God. I know he's dead. Not that I give a care.

But what is a Fallen Angel doing in a territory of the Devils? And why haven't they dealt with it? I close up my headphones, tight them, pull up my hoodie to cover my hair and I begin to run. When I close down my ears, I can better sense.

I pull up Linkin Park. Been a while since I saw their concerts. A pity they don't come so often in Europe and that' where I spent my last years. I begin to run. I just want to know what a Fallen Angel is doing here. And I get the answer. At a park, she just killed a human.

Brown hair, golden eyes, average built. But that's not what interest me. His smell. Fuck this guy reeks.

Let me explain. All supernatural beings got a certain aura or scent. The stronger they are the more I can notice them. I learnt to deal with that by namely smoking my brews, but humans don't give such energy.

This guy does. Fuck. But this is the worst I ever got in my nose.

The debauchery is terrible. I look up to the Fallen Angel. She is a bit older, black hair and wears leather straps that don't leave a lot to the imagination.

Hey, I'm not one of the three races but I'm still male. Can't help it. The guy dies and I don't really care.

"It seems I got to kill another human. Oh well, can't help it." I raise an eyebrow and I smile. Seems like I got myself in a situation.

"Apologies. But I'm not really human or anything like that." I say in a calm voice. "I was just cruising around. Don't worry, I didn't see anything." Most normal persons would be terrified. But not me.

I just hope she let me of the hook without too much trouble.

"How dare you speak to me like that? Don't you know who I am?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm a gaijin. And to what do I own the pleasure to meet you on this fine evening?"

The thing I learned with Fallen is that they're prideful and lecherous. I'm not a smooth guy but I have a few tricks. I prefer that to cut her open.

I notice it works as she blushes. That might be because I let some of my blood lust coming out. Internally I sigh. I know she's a Fallen and I'm not that bad looking in my clothes. If she really is blushing I think I'm a bit stupid.

"My name is Raynare and I'm a strong and powerful Fallen Angel. Who are you?" I tilt my head and make some smile. "Not going to tell, but don't think I'm human. And I'm not a Devil, Angel or Fallen Angel. I'm something else. The name's Silas."

I'm not going to tell her what I really am but I want to get out this mess without killing me or her. Don't get me wrong, I can kill her easily but I'm not interested in killing people or things with a conscience how rotten that might be. Which is goose shit as I've done that a lot before.

My body count might have beaten Simo Häyhä but I'm not going to take his record.

That man killed 500 men with his sniper rifle and 200 with his submachine gun but at least he killed for a decent reason. Me on the other hand.

"Well, I'd love to leave a guy like you go or I would even go on a date, but I'm not going to. Please die for me." She throw a light spear at me. I grit my teeth as the weapon enters me. This hurt.

Quite a bit.

Not enough for me to die, but enough to feel discomforted. Well, let I just play dead and go out. This isn't enough to kill me. Not even close. I fell down on my knees, gritting.

Fuck, playing dead. It's supposed to be so easy. She walks to me, ignoring the pervert who is somehow alive. She smiles at me. A cruel smile, but a smile.

What she did next was unexpected. She kisses me. Not just a kiss, she forces her tongue in me taking me on a ride. Don't get me wrong. I love this kind of thing. Fallen Angels are really pleasant companions. At least.

The women are for me. She let me go with some saliva between us. I feel like I've been on a roller-coaster. Great thing.

"Good night, Silas." She let me go and flies away. True, she pierced my vital organs and that would normally kill a person but she gave such a ride that I decide to let her go. No big deal. I just need to take a rest and I'll be good as new.

I'll be leaving this town anyway. That's what I somewhat like about Fallen. They're a bit bratty and haughty but they leave you alone. If this place is operated by Devils, I got a whole lot more shit on my back. And that's something I want to avoid.

You see. I'm not really fond of any kind of the Three factions. But with the Evil Piece system, well, everything strong is interesting for them. The point is I hate being a servant.

I know a lot of the Factions. Leaders, how they work, what their problems are.

I don't really belong to any of them. I'm free from it. You can say I'm human. But that's just my status.

I tilt my head and can see that pervert.

He's probably wondering why he should die. Well, I don't really care. I just find stupid. Why is he so fucked up of dying? It happens to all of us. Well, not me this night. But hey, better live happy and die young than live sad and die old.

Suddenly, I see a magical circle opening. I curse the deceased God and close my eyes. Seems like I won't be leaving this town very soon.

Hours might have passed since I woke back up.

It's like my computer is rebooting itself. I feel comfortable. Like I'm sleeping somewhere warm. I lay on a couch. At least, that's how I feel. I try to move my arms but I see they're wrapped up by a magical spell.

Not it's such a big deal. I can break them easily by sheer power but that would end up in a bigger pain. I look to my side and see a young girl. She is not that old. I think fifteen.

She has hazel yellow eyes, white hair and a petite figure. The dream of every lolicon. Where is she putting all those sweets I wonder?

She notices I'm back up. I can feel her energy. She's a Devil but somewhere deep inside her is something else sealed. I could figure that out but that'd be impolite. So I don't. I give her a small smile. She notices it but doesn't react.

I grunt and sit up. She is wary of my movements. I could break these chains and go free but I know she'll try to stop me. She won't be a threat, but they didn't kill me the second they found me so I just wait. I notice my bag is at the end of the room. I could walk to it but then she would attack me.

So I'll ask her. "Hey." I say. She ignores me. Again. I say. "Hey." After that I make a whistle. "Could you listen to me?" She looks up.

In a monotone voice she speaks. "What?"

"Can you give me my MP3? It looks you don't want to speak to me and I'm bored." She widens her eyes and sighs. She walks to my bag.

"Upper one." She unzips it and throw the little machine. I put in my ears and put on my music. Turisas. Stand up and fight.

Nice.

I sit back and listen to my music. I like a lot. Metal, hard punk, but also some other groups. Like Linkin Park. These guys are geniuses.

The girl looks at me and goes on eating her sweets. Really, where the fuck can she put these? I don't care and lay my head back. She doesn't want to speak and I'm not the most social guy either. I smell a bit.

Fuck, this rooms reeks. Not it's that stinks but my enhanced senses are really good by picking things up. This room is filled by special auras. While that's not a bad thing. If you mix too much good things it becomes a bad thing. I would take a smoke but that'd be rude.

I look the room. A very nice Victorian style room. Cosy. A few expensive couches, a desk and all stuff for some clubroom. Well, schools. Nice things at moments. Not that I have ever been at school.

I close my eyes, enjoying this peace. Until a door opens. I look up and see two mature women enter. No, not women. They're, if I'm not wrong, seniors at high school. The first is a black haired one with a bob cut, purple eyes after glasses. She has a slim figure. She is pretty but not my type.

She has an aura of a very strict person with some kindness inside her.

The second one is more my way. She has also black hair but longer and like the first one purple eyes. Her hair is a long ponytail and her body is way more developed. She has a more teasing aura. Is that mixed blood I sense?

Both have the same uniform like the little girl. I take off my MP3 player and see the two women walking in the room.

"I hope our guest haven't been too much trouble, Koneko-chan?" The second speaks at the girl.

"No, he just wanted to listen to his music and left me alone. If more boys were like that." I make a grin. If more boys were like me. I'm pretty unique in what I am.

The first girl sits down on the couch and the girl leaves to stand behind her joining the buxom one. The first girl sighs.

"Rias gives me such a pains at moments. She has a new toy and I can take care of her mess." I'll make sure she won't have too much trouble. I already have an idea who she is.

"Don't worry. If you want to explain what happened. I was supposedly killed by a Fallen Angel and I have been brought here by a Devil which you three are, right." The eyes of the three go wide.

"Before you ask more how I know. Well, I'm pretty sharp at picking things up. But I'm not a Devil, nor a Fallen Angel or an Angel. And I'm not a threat." The girl looked embarrassed before composing herself.

"Very sharp. But if you're not one of the Three Factions, you have to be human which is impossible as the Fallen Angel inflicted on you would be enough to kill you if you were a normal human." I nod.

"You picked that up fast. It's hard to tell you what I am as I don't know that myself. My name is Silas and I call myself a Slayer." The girl looks up and tilt her head. The two others are a bit surprised. It seems they don't know what a Slayer is.

"Normally I would be the one who would give answers and you'd be the one with questions but that doesn't seem to be the case. If you know what we are, you might have an idea in what kind of position you are."

"Sure." I begin. "I think I'm in the territory of a Devil heiress and you aren't her but you are ruling this place alongside her. The two in the back are both member of her peerage. A [Queen] and a [Rook] right. Before you ask, your energy tells me. If I'm not mistaken about you, you must be Sona Sitri. The heiress of the Sitri clan and the little sister of the Maou Leviathan."

The girls make themselves ready for an attack but I lift my hands hoping to stop them.

"Didn't I say I'm not here as threat?" She lifts her hands stopping the two. "Well, mister Silas. It seems you know a lot. More than I do myself. You might know what we are and what that means, but none of us have the idea what a Slayer is. Care to elaborate?"

I roll my eyes. Even if I say no, I'll still have to spill the beans.

"Okay. You win. I call myself a Slayer as I don't know what I really am. You can say I'm a human with a lot of upgrades. I come from a special underground program meant to throw over Heaven, Hell and the Grigori. The Three Factions caught wind of it and decided to stop us namely by killing everyone. I escaped and I have been traveling around the world and picking things up. As for a name, I don't really have one as well, but I call myself Silas Layer."

"Silas Layer. Slayer. Is that pun intended?" The raven haired girl behind the couches asks. I smile.

"Hey, it's not because I'm an artificial being doesn't mean I don't have a sense of humour." I answer and I get a giggle. "So you have a sense of humour. Ara, ara. I would love to see that."

"Pervert." The little girl deadpanned. "Completely agreed." I say.

"As for the reason their master isn't here is because the matter she attends would be making her new servants survives. You aren't going to tell me that's the pervert in that park?"

Again I surprise them by my accuracy and I close my eyes. I want to facepalm but I realise my hands are still stuck. I lift them up. "Could you undo the spelling? Haven't I proven my words are honest?" Sona must be pissed.

"I don't believe it. You have to show me proof what you're telling is true." I sigh. "Alright then." I break the spell of my hands. Before they could attack, I take of my sweater. The buxom one looks amused, the girl names as Koneko gives me a disapproving looks and Sona mimics that.

"I hope you're not trying to seduce me?" She asks. Wait. Did she make a joke? Does she have a sense of humour. I shake my head and throw my clothes away.

"Akeno. Stop gawking." I look at the girl as Akeno as she has a healthy blush on her face. I sense she would be interested in doing something to me. I smile and lean my head back. From below, my wings come.

I hate it to summon them. Unlike Devils, Angels or Fallen Angels, those stupid wings always destroy my clothes so I prefer not to use them. But she needs proof and she gets it. My wings are like bones It has a crude ways of forming them. Straight lines broken up.

Blood and muscle attached to it. I point at it. "Is that proof enough?" Sona nods and I get the wings back in and take back my clothes.

"Indeed. I have never seen anyone with that kind of wings. But what's the reason you don't like them."

"Aside from the fact they destroy my clothes. They're coming from inside my body. You can say that what they have the same pain balance as your vital organs. I hope you get what that means." Hey, if I'm spilling all the beans, better be honest."

Sona was at a loss for words but nodded. "Very well. What is it you want?" I look up surprised from those words but shake my head.

"I want nothing. I just hope to leave this place after you're done. And don't your older siblings." Sona cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Well, if your older siblings find out you were around a Slayer you would be locked up to never the daylight and I would killed." I say in a normal tone like I tell the weather. "Why would Sirzechs-sama or onee-sama do such a thing?"

"Siscon." I answer getting a blush from Sona which is barely noticeable. Akeno giggled while Koneko just pinched her nose.

Sona composed herself. "Eh, look mister Silas. I'd love to let you go but that's up to Rias. So I would ask you to stay in this town till tomorrow." I nod but couldn't suppress a yawn.

"My apologies. I have been awake for five days straight and I didn't find a good chance to shut my eyes. Do you mind if I stay this night here?"

Akeno, Koneko and Sona looked gobsmacked but Sona nodded. "Very well. I hope you don't mind if you're spending the night in the club room." I give a nod.

"Oh and it's school tomorrow so if you can stay at your location." I wave my hand up and down. "Don't worry. I think I'll sleep the whole day through. Nighty night."

I just kick my shoes off, cross my arms and turn on the couches and I fall asleep like that. I think the girls look bemused. Well, if I want to leave, I could do that easily. But I decide not to.

Hey, sleep is important.

* * *

Okay, my second published story in two days' time. I need to stop combining these chapters as it doesn't get me anywhere. I published a fic yesterday and I got around six views. Well like that I was just working out an idea.

As for this one. This is just an experiment as I'm a bit bored with Jonas. The feedback on the later chapters was rather low.

For now, this will be the only one. The coming week is the last one in three I'll be spending with my dad and that means that pc work is a lot lower than normal. So that would explain a lot.

I also want to work on the last chapter of To the other end of the world. I don't want to tell you guys to read my other fics but after that one it's going in rewrite and because that would take a long time.

I want to end with a nice big chapter of 20.000 words.

Saluut.


	2. News

Sorry I took so long. It seems I have taken a bit too much than I can handle. These fics I rapidly published were ideas who didn't let me go.

The problem is that I got a few other fics who are catching my attention. One of them being another Highschool DxD fic. I'll be working on this fic further on but I don't when. I can only hope you guys will wait until then.

The point is that like I said I have taken a bit too much than I can handle. Things are working out fine for me on the other fics but I'm not abandoning this work. I just want to work things out this summer.

And let me tell you guys this. I have other sections I work in but you can say that this canon series is the only one not dead. Not for just a few weeks but for months.µ

One is dead for I don't know how long and the other one?

Let me just tell you that hearts being broken isn't a nice thing to have. And I hate feeling down.

This series doesn't make you feel down.

Saluut.


	3. Silas

It's been a while since I have written on this fic. I'm sorry for that but school is a real major pain. I'm trying to work out ideas in the back of my head on this fic.

But Silas is the last of my main OC's and I gotta have a bit for him. This song is Points of Authority. It's a bit spoiling about his former life. Enjoy.

I'm still laying in this bench where I fell asleep in last night. It's been a while since I have slept this well. I scramble to my bag and take out my cigs. Taking out, I lit and began to breathe in the smoke. Most would say it's not healthy but it's not tabaco I smoke or anything like that. Those are herbs I have collected, dried and rolled in.

They're not entirely healthy but it helps me deal with this oversensitive body. The negative side. When I smoke and I'm half asleep, I'm beginning to think about my former life. The life I had when I was in the facility. Shit. That has been ages ago.

I close my eyes and think back on the time when sadistic fucks used my body to just alter and to their own pleasure. Fuck, what a bad time that was. One woman. Shit.

She had pretty long hair. She was the worst. She was trying to fuck me over multiple times. Still, I went all the way for her. To make her happy, to make her smile. The awful things I did to myself and the awful things she put me through. I think that I loved her at some point. Funny, I don't think I could love.

I can make love and believe me, I have seen and done some really big things. But that wasn't anywhere close to her. She was trying to amp up the game after a while.

It didn't take too long because afterwards, the facility was attacked. I let the monsters loose and made my way out of it.

But not before, I visited her. I knew where she would be. It didn't take long before I got my eyes on her and she could see in mine that I wanted to hurt her. Like a fish, I gutted her and cut her open while she bled to death. I wasn't going to allow her mercy. I opened my fleshy wings and raced outside. I caught a glimpse of a few Devils but I wasn't interested in the small fry. They weren't going after me. Good thing for them.

I crashed out of the place and flew away. My life as Slayer had begun.

* * *

Not too long, I know.

Saluut.


	4. Awake

Hey guys. Turns out that quite a few people have asked me to make a new chapter of Slayer after the last one. which only real one was more than two years ago. Shit, that's a while. So I decided that after my Saturday was already gone down, I have decided to make a new chapter instead of making a bigger one. But first, I got a few things to say to a 'guest' review that I have deleted after I got on Friday.

While I do appreciate and even encourage criticism on my fics as those are often helpful to make me grow, I do not condone flaming. While I have left a few words that might have been harsh, I have been civil to a certain extent and I have never suggested to anyone to go fucking die. Personal threats towards me are not tolerated. You can send me those reviews. They are deleted. And if you don't have the guts to log in or leave more, you're a real coward. That was all I got to say. If you don't like, don't read.

With that out of the way, time to a new chapter. Time to go to the darkest parts of my inner self and pull out the inner psychopath inside me. Goodie.

* * *

I wake after a long sleep, my body finally has a way to sleep. It's just that after a life like mine, you don't fall asleep that easily. So that's why I have taken the opportunity for this. I have been tired before but when you don't when you're safe, you can't sleep. That's the life of the prey. And because I can only trust sleep when I'm somewhat safe, I take advantage of that.

Despite all, my body isn't that bad. I have slept now for hours, I think around sixteen hours. I can now stay awake for longer days. I stretch myself out and feel the tiredness leave my body. I try to register where I am. Right, Fallen Angel, she killed me and after that, I was kissed. Damn, she was good. I can tell she had quite some experience in her long life.

Well, she didn't really kill me. She only thought so. My body won't be destroyed from a little thing of a spear through my stomach. I can tell, I have been through even more. I have done things to myself. There was a time that I wanted nothing more to die. And when I found out, that I couldn't die by the harm I brought myself, I decided to continue to live. And that was a good choice.

I was brought to Devils, told them about my life. At least, bits and cracks. No way I'm gonna tell them everything. I can't do that. It had driven better men and women insane after I told them my story. So for now, I'm going to keep most to myself.

But one thing I gotta admit. Hot damn. What was it with those girls from Magical Races that made them so damn hot? I mean. I have seen worse things on my journeys but if you compare the ratio, those Races are really hot compared to Humans.

It doesn't matter what they are. Fallen Angels, Angels, Valkyries, Gods, Youkai, Devils. As long you're part of the Supernatural world and you pay attention, there's a big chance you got guys falling for you left and right. Not me.

I mean. I got my ideas about someone's body but I have learned that a person's heart and mind are a lot more important. That's something you can't change. As for myself. My heart has been ripped out in the literal and figurative sense several times so I can't say it properly function. I don't think I have the ability to love anymore. At least, not in the whole committing sense.

And my mind. Well, I'm insane. That much I know. But I'm not insane like the psychos you see on television or you fight against in video games. No, I'm insane because I do things to myself that are regarded highly dangerous and suicidal. But I do those things to myself. Not to others. I have no problem of cutting my own arms off but I would never hurt anyone.

Insanity in itself is not a bad thing. It's also not doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results (or shit take your pick) or things to change.

Insanity is the state of being one's thought and actions cannot be understood by another. Which sums up my state of being pretty well.

I then look around and it looks like I'm not alone. And holy hell, I have seen beauties in my life but this girl here is now really high on my list. Not number 1 as I have seen more mature women which are more to my liking but still. Damn, this is one bombshell.

She's not that tall, although with my 1m80's, that's not really easy. Skin as white as you can get and blue eyes, although you can trace green in those. If I wasn't looking at her tits, which I can tell, are one of the largest I have seen, even behind that uniform, I can guess she has a really nice asset down below given her upper body and the fact she's a Devil. They aren't really know for not having killer bodies. But one thing does stand out. Her hair. Which is long and crimson. One thing I'll say is that when I was a few years younger (which can be a lot more), I would be blushing like mad to be in a room with such a beauty. But I have aged and despite looking I am in my early twenties, I'm actually way past the forties.

Nothing wrong with saying that she got one hell of a body. I won't just act on it. There's still some morality in my body. And more because I'm pretty sure this woman would roast me to a crisp when I go too far.

She now finally noticed me. "Oh hello. Good morning." A rich, cultured voice fills the room and kinda makes me wanna live my days as sixteen year old. But keeping myself to an even level, I smile back at her. "I'm pretty sure it's noon right now. But still, hello. Am I mistaken but are you Rias Gremory?"

Blinking twice, she was kinda surprised about that. "Yes, I am but how do you know?" I take my legs of the couch and went to a sitting position. "Well, last night, Sona talked about you, I got the name Rias. And if there's one family of Devils who got red hair like yours, it has to be the Gremory's. You learn a lot when you travel around." I say when I walk up to her. It's taking me some restraint not to slam this woman against a wall.

Before you think of me as an insatiable sex maniac, well, I kinda am, my body is amped beyond that of a normal human. While I do have heightened regeneration, sharpened senses, a better way of handling hunger, thirst, cold and heat, it also gave me an upgraded sex drive. That's why I prefer Supernatural creatures in my bed. They can keep up with me to a certain extent. But still, I can smell she is not experienced and is kinda old fashioned as with most races. Besides being old fashioned on waiting for sex after marriage and other of that stuff, it's often hypercritical. While I can get behind the reasoning of women, it's not frowned upon by members when males engage in sexual intercourse before marriage.

While I can understand the whole consent and true love scenario and with that, I see no issue. I mean. If you two love and want to continue that path, sex can become a true act. And that's not the thing I am disgusted about.

I'm talking about those guys who demand their fiancés to be unspoiled while they can have sex left and right. For Devils, that are most often the guys who have their peerages completed and use them as toys. And for the idiots high up in charge, they don't see that as wrong. It's all the way back to the Roman Empire where having sex with slaves was not considered infidelity.

But letting members of lower society in schools, that's impossible. Not that some other races aren't like that. But still. Back to the girl.

"Well, you are really interesting, Mr. Layer." I smile at her. She can look at me and I can see she likes my appearance. Maybe it's time I tell you how I look.

I'm pretty tall and my body is one built after a life of run and hide. So you can say it's pretty good looking. Not a supermodel but for quite a few people, having a body like mine, it's often that of a warrior. Mine is similar but focused on the life of prey. It's lean but well built. My face is looking Eastern European with some rough streaks. I got half long black hair that covers some of my face. My eyes are brown with some orange in the pupils. At least, you can't see that when you try your hardest. Or I just try to murder you.

But it's the grin I have. While I do my best, it's a bit unhinged. It's not like a real slasher smile but it can creep someone out. For some funny reason, children aren't. Not that I'm that immoral. But I kinda take to kids. I do a lot of shit but if you tell me to kill a kid, I'm like a Predator. I don't kill kids. If you ask me to do that, you're not walking away. You got yourself one way ticket to hell.

"Please, call me Silas. And now, miss Gremory. Can you tell me what you're intending to do to me?" I ask when I look at her and take in her face. Man, this is hard.

She takes a moment to compose herself. "I heard the reports from Sona. Turns out you can survive an attack from a Fallen. And she said you're not human. Well, I can see that on you. But you don't possess magic either. So I don't really know what you are."

She makes a valid point. I mean. I don't have magic in some form. Frankly, while I do see myself closer to the Supernatural Races, I lack their affinity for magic or chakra or [Sacred Gears] for that matter.

"Well, I don't know myself what I am. I can't recall much from my past. The furthest thing I go is total chaos of which a lot is a complete mess. From the destruction of the facility where I lived in and believe me, I don't want to think back about that, even tell about that, I do know some stuff but most of that is a blur of pain and torture." I see in her eyes that she's feeling a bit sorry. She might be a Devil but still.

"After that, I travelled around the world. I have been in many places and walked around the globe." Rias smiles and she takes that as okay.

"Still, if you don't possess magic or aren't a part of the Supernatural World, how do you know about us?" I shrug as my eyes roll back in my head. "I know a lot because I have seen a lot of stuff. You guys are hidden but not that great. When you live long enough, you can see a lot of stuff going on. But anyway, miss Gremory. What is it you require of me? I told miss Sitri that I rather leave than stay. Of course, if you want me to stay, I don't see a reason for denying that but if I leave, I rather prefer that you don't tell your brother about this."

Rias blinks and sits down on her chair. Man, how much money does this chick have? If you're part of the Devil high class, I guess quite a bit.

"Why?"

"Siscon. And the fact that the older generation of the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels do know about me." She looks puzzled on that matter. "Well, they don't know me personally, but I have been doing some research."

"What sort of research?" I hear a familiar voice and turn around to see Sona standing. Akeno and Koneko are also around. Behind them, is one woman with long bangs and heterochromic eyes. I can tell that she's closer to Sona in that regard. She also is one pretty girl. And pretty well endowed. Sorry, just noting.

The last person is a guy who has blond hairs and grey eyes. He's close to that pretty boy image. Hey, whatever floats your boat I guess?

"Midday Miss Sitri. I was just about to tell Miss Gremory why I would like it if you don't tell your older siblings about me." Sona waits and the group enters the room. It was clear they want to enter. So Sona takes the counter and the others are going to stand behind Rias. I take the opposite couch.

"Well, for starters. After I fled the facility where I was locked up and I have my most memories from that aren't pleasant, I learned that the place was meant as a way to throw over the world. Monsters you see from the Cabin in the Woods were among them. I later found out that a lot of Magical Races attacked the place and destroyed the place. They also killed a lot of them, what I'd call, inhabitants. Which I was one of them."

The guy coughs. "The Cabin in the Woods?" I raise my eyebrow. "Never watched a horror movie? Anyway, it was like a nutjobs lab where they tried to make the ultimate monsters. No offence to you, guys."

"None taken." I nod on Rias. "Well, you can say that I am one of those monsters as well. One of the better works." I say while I look at my arm. I hardly wear shirts. What I wear is a jeans with some heavy boots and I have scars on my arms. With a sleeveless shirt, that's even more clear. I don't think I'm properly dressed for schools like these.

I transform my arm to a hook or blade, take your pick. I change it and it's something that shows the flesh of underneath. I then change it back to my normal arm. "Let's just say that if you stay around me long enough, I'll show you more of my tricks. But back to the story. Slayers was actually what they called me and my buds. At least, I think. Sorry, my head is cloudy. There were also other monsters as well. The biggest difference is that, well, I was the most dangerous one."

Sona pauses and I notice the girl with her heterochromic eyes speaking up. "How are you more dangerous?" Sona snaps to her with a short remark.

"Tsubaki." I smile and raise my hand. "Please, don't worry, Miss Sitri. And it's a valid question, Miss Tsubaki?" I leave enough of a question for her to take up.

"Shinra. Tsubaki Shinra." I think she's a bit surprised over my politeness. Hey, just cause I'm an insane monster, doesn't mean I can't be polite.

"Miss Shinra asked a valid question. Well, I see myself as the most dangerous cause like you all, I got a working brain at the top of my head. The monsters from the facility that I know off were all mindless beasts driven on death and destruction. They couldn't think anymore for themselves. The only thing they wanted was to kill and deliver pain. While I don't mind that, I hate torturing innocent people. To make a long story short. Your siblings and a whole lot of others went to the place and they wanted to destroy it. Made it out alive and I travelled around the globe."

Suddenly, I feel an ache and I look to my bag. "Sorry but does anyone got a problem that I lit a cig? Don't worry, it's not what humans put in their lungs." I didn't wait for an answer and took my bag and take out what I need. A bag of dried herbs and a bit of paper was taken in. I then roll it up while I see disgust on Sona and Rias face.

"It's made out of herbs. Sorry but this body of mine is hypersensitive and by the smoking of different herbs, I can duffle it somewhat. Problem is that I need a lot of it." Years of training make me rolls this fast and I lit it.

It was like herbs were on fire which was and a nice scent filled the room. Sona sniffed and a tiny smile was on her face.

"Sorry but I need this. Anyway, I travelled around the world. Money isn't a thing that moves me and I try to take what I need. I found the homes of the facility members. You'd be disturbed as surprised isn't the thing I'd call it, what I could. After a bit, I got enough money to live for the rest of my life. So far, I have nothing to give me a home and I like this life. Anyway, now you girls know my story, are you going to keep me here or let me walk? Again, if you let me walk, I would really like it if you aren't going to tell your siblings. They have the idea that we are still around and I don't want that as they have the tendency to hunt monsters like me. And if they find out you've been around a monster like me, they are going to lock you guys up and I don't think you'll ever get out." Rias and Sona got the looks like I'm hitting the nail.

"Silas, if I can ask." I turn to Rias. "What is it that you exactly do?" I turn to her with a deranged grin. "Well, I'm not the only survivor. I made it my job to kill the monsters that survived." It's like something noticed it because the earth is rumbling. I turn to the school and a fifteen monster like giant was standing outside. The girls and guy look shocked but I take off my shirt and take out my wings.

"I made it my job to kill those things. I have been hunting this one and his scent lets me here. Please don't interfere. I don't like that. Because I tend to get a bit worked up." I launch myself at the monster with a grin. Time to show those kids how really fucked up you can be.

* * *

Now, I know you guys would hate me for ending it here and now but I'm kinda out. If I don't stop, tweak and look over mistakes now, it can take a good while longer before this gets posted. Next chapter will be (I hope released soon). I haven't gotten too deep, I really should play a bit more gore games. Anyways, I had fun doing this. Got a few music pieces and I should have shut my mouth during my visit to Antwerp.

I hope you guys liked it so far and that you enjoyed this small, informative piece. I like doing new works. They give me stuff I can't do with older works.

Saluut.


	5. Monster

So far, I have been happy with the support and because I got some time left over, I'm intending to write a bit more. I got the question of how Silas real body looks. Think of it a between of PROTOTYPE and Scorn. Gross as fuck and messy as hell. Love it. Anyway, time to get to the fight.

* * *

I look up the giant standing there, I'm happy that school has passed as there aren't a lot of students. Well, the Devils can go for the memory wipe stuff, if I try that, I'm bound to fuck up.

The giant has looked up to me and with fifteen meters, it looks like it's closer to towering the entire city. I don't how many people saw it and I hate this. I don't like it when people know about me. But I can't change that so I'm going for broke. Using my real set of wings which five times bigger than my usual ones, I race at the monster. One hand flies to me and I avoid it easily.

I grin as I transform my hands. Using my right hand, I transformed it into a shotgun which gives this thing a barrage of bullets, coming from inside my body. As gross as you can get but hey, I don't mind that. I lean back as the beast tries to fight.

So you wanna place close, huh? Alright. Both my arms turn into blades and me hunk flesh out of this beast hands. A roar, primal to instill fear in lesser beings, but for me, music to my ears. My grins go for disturbed to unhinged and deranged. This is what I love doing. Landing on the right arm, he tries to swat me like a fly but I jump up avoiding the first swing. Seeing it come back, I let a sharp blade come from my elbow, blocking the beast.

With my left hand, I grip the arm and push back. Ripping out a hunk, I look at the mix of issue and flesh before I open my mouth and devour it. Right. Because of my body, I burn through food faster. While I can live for weeks without food, I need to stock up. And this beast if I devour it whole, can feed me for years to come. I lick my lips as this beast realizes this is fighting something beyond him. I smile as he realizes the errand in his plans. When the arms get away, I make my arms change into full-blown assault rifles. The bullets are coming from inside my body, made out of it.

Don't try to find out, I don't know it myself but I am not one to look a given horse in the mouth. Not caring where the bullets go, the giant tries to fight back but my bullets do nothing more but making this giant angry. But I use those at closing the gap between me and this thing. When I'm close enough, I extend two small blades, one on each hand and I swing them at the beast.

I can sense the Devils have also been in the air. Besides the ones in the clubroom, I can see more than I think that they belong to Miss Sitri. I smile as they are a bit disturbed by my fighting. I don't mind that but this is indeed very much fun. Always nice to have an audience.

They don't involve themselves but they keep normal humans at bay. Works for me.

"I can't say I have seen anything like Mr. Layer." Sona stands a bit away. "If you want my five cents," a guy with sandy hair and grey eyes speaks up "I don't think I want to see anything like him."

Sona turns to her most recent addition to her Peerage, Saji Genshirou. I can see that as the lines aren't as clear. While she has some things to say, she understands why he would say that. He was new to this thing and even she, born a Pureblood Devil, had difficulties seeing me fighting like that.

I just tear through the beast like it was made of tissue paper. I smile at them with a grin that gives them the idea that they better keep me as a friend. But that was stupid as I feel this beast crushing his hand around me. Turning back to the monster, I can move my arms. I take his thumb and index finger and tear them apart while I take the fingers from his hands.

The bellows of pain are just an appetizer. I put the giant fingers up and like a snake, I open my mouth and eat the fingers. That was just gross as I see the reactions. From what I see, you got only two guys. I see Saji and another guy who was with Rias. Do these girls set themselves up or what? I mean, I don't wanna complain but fuck, they are all hot pieces. One by one.

Hey, I'm just saying. I won't drag these girls out for a night of fun.

At least, not without consent.

Now, I can drag this out but it looks like things are heating up and I'm happy enough to end it here. Now, I'm free and I race to the beasts head. Before it can react, I have used both my arms and changed into deadly blades, they're lodged in his skull. I would have made a longer fight were it not for the civs around.

I can see that Rias and Sona have taken their precautions for those cases. The beasts fall down on the earth and I make sure that it lands not crushing. The Devils gather around me and I turn back from the psychotic lunatic killer to the somewhat unhinged guy.

I also turn to them and they are a bit disturbed with my clothes like this. I smile as an apology. "Sorry for the mess but I think you girls wouldn't be able to kill this beast." The two [Kings] look at it and shake their head.

"No, I don't think we'd be able to kill it," Sona says as she looks at me. "We owe you thanks." I put up my head.

"You owe me nothing. I killed this beast because I wanted and needed to kill it. If I didn't kill it, it would have caused lots more damage and it would have caused casualties. You kept that off me. I hate that part."

Rias then walks over to it and it looks like she got plans.

"Miss Gremory, what are you intending to do?" I ask in an even tone. "We can't leave this here. I will use my powers to make sure it's gone." I reach out to her shoulder and with a gentle yet powerful hand, I lay it on her, making her stop.

My action is only serving that purpose as none of the Devils make a reaction to it. "Miss Gremory, if you don't mind, can I have the honor of removing this beast? I don't doubt your powers but I need this." Rias waits and she nods.

"Thank you." The bombshell stands back and I can now see all of them. Damn, those are some fine women. I can see how those girls are so popular. I let my wings come out to their full extent. Instead of a set like theirs, it's now longer and it's like a huge skeleton or web from a spider. They wait and I put up my hand.

My wings reach out and they take up the giant. "Wait, what are you doing?" I see one guy coming forth.

"What's your name?"

"Saji Genshirou." He answers.

"Well, Mr. Genshirou, my body isn't like that of a normal being for a lack of better term. I have a higher extension and I need to have a higher intake of needs. My wings are the most efficient way of devouring my prey." When I say that, the wings are attached to the giant and I eat this thing that way.

I see their faces, twisted in disgust when they see when I eat this beast. "Don't look at me like that," I bite to them. "I haven't my body this way. I can only live if I find resources like this I am not the one who has chosen that I have to live like this. I have the only option of surviving like this. So shut up." They wait and I eat this thing. My belly grows full and the giant dissolves into nothing. Bones and organs disappear in my wings. I eat this thing as it's my meal. With this, I don't have to eat anything major for months to come.

* * *

And with this, I end. I got some stuff done right now and things just worked out. I still am tired from work and I hope that my weekend is easier on me, but I doubt that.

Luckily, I have some stuff done and I don't have to game this weekend. I can write more. And I don't know where you live but I am happy that it is raining and thundering.

Belgium hasn't seen rain for weeks on end and now, at least, it does. So we can hope for cool down.

I hope the Division stopped with being annoying. Got a lot of new games and a lot of stuff to write. And it's cooler, so I can risk gaming without my room changing into a sweat chamber.

No fun if you wanna sleep.

Saluut.


End file.
